These blower apparatuses are already mounted units of a blower motor, preferably a direct current motor, in a motor housing with or without retaining flange and a blower wheel that is arranged at a motor stub shaft as well as an integrated motor control unit, whereby all components are technically coordinated.
These blower apparatuses are for example used in heating-, ventilation- and air-conditioning systems as for air-conditioning the inside of a vehicle, whereby they are configured in different modules adjusted to the different client- and application-specific requirements. Thereby the development of the automotive engineering requires smaller and smaller modules with a higher blower power.
Such blower apparatuses use cooling air channels for cooling the electro motor, which are integrated into the motor housing. Usually one cooling air flow is internally branched off for the motor cooling from the blower air flow that is created by the blower wheel and lead to the motor with the aid of the cooling air channel. This leads the cooling air flow to a central point on the motor, so that based on that the components that are thermally loaded, such as the brushes of the commutator, the bearings and the magnetic circuit are equally circum-flowed and therefore to cooled down.
In order to achieve the necessary motor cooling a large amount of cooling air flow is required in the blower apparatuses of this type, which has to be branched off from the blower air flow. That requires a large cooling air channel, which is opposed to the efforts for space-saving on the one hand. On the other hand the branched off cooling air flow influences the pressure drop in the blower apparatus negatively and finally decreases the blower power.
Therefore it is the task of the invention to configure the motor cooling of the blower apparatus of this type more efficiently.